Nalu
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy have a kid! Please read! I can't make a good summary... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

"Calm down, Lucy…calm down" Lucy was walking as fast as she could to her guild. She's been on the edge since this morning since she's been hearing crying of a little boy.

"Mama…" a little boy cried from nowhere. Lucy turned but saw no one, and then she heard footsteps getting near and the crying growing louder. Lucy couldn't take it and began to panic all the way to the guild's entrance.

"Hmmmm…" Natsu was lazily staring at the door, waiting for a particular someone.

"Relax, she'd probably come by that door…" Gray was cut with the bang of the door "…now"

Lucy was shocked and looked around the guild. Others were looking at her, but she didn't mind, the first she noticed was Gray beside Natsu. She instantly ran behind him, hiding behind his back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"What took you so long?" Natsu butted in. Lucy ignored Natsu for a moment and kept a straight gaze at the door.

"T-There's been something following me…crying and calling out…I don't know what…" she shivered.

That got everyone alert, they heard footsteps nearing and crying. Natsu went beside Gray, making sure Lucy was hidden. The others were in an alert state, ready to fight.

As the footsteps neared, everyone got ready, sweat tingled and was ignored, whatever is following Lucy, they can handle it. But…

"Mama…" A little boy appeared by the door. Everyone stared, lowering their guard.

"A kid…?" Wakaba stated, noticing the whole alertness was just for a little helpless crying kid.

Erza went in front of the Boy, gave him a pat on the head and smiled. The little Boy looked up and smiled.

"Auntie Erza!" he smiled "Where's Mama and Papa and Uncle Gray?"

Everyone got dumbfounded. What's this kid talking about?

"I didn't know I had a nephew…with whom?" Gray went to the little boy Erza keeps looking at with an eyebrow up.

"Mama and Papa, of course" he looked up at Gray with what he thinks was the most obvious answer. Gray was confused.

"Who are your Mama and Papa?"

The little boy looked around; he halts his gaze at Natsu and Lucy.

"Mama! Papa!" the little boy ran, tugging on Lucy and Natsu. Both were wide eyed and so were the rest of the guild members at them.

"Lucy never told me she had a son…" Levi was wide eyed.

"I never expected Natsu to hide something like this…" Macao was surprised.

Murmurs and chattering were going on. Lucy and Natsu were dumbfounded still while the little boy clung to them tightly.

"Lucy" Erza slammed her hand on the counter. Lucy jolted up and looked at Erza.

"Why…"

"Why…?"  
>"Why didn't you tell us that you and Natsu…"Erza couldn't continue, they never expected something like this.<p>

"So Natsu must have known Lucy years back while he was searching for Igneel and got her pregnant…and then made her join Fairy tail for finance and that should explain why Natsu likes to go to Lucy's house…" Levi spoke as if she knew the whole story.

"Nothing of that sort happened" Lucy said flatly "Levi, you just have a big imagination…"

"Oh…" Levi blinked.

"I don't remember anything like this…" Natsu said bluntly.

"You're someone who forgets anything easily, even something important like this" Gray stated.

"No I don't! Besides! You don't even know why this kid is calling you Uncle!"

"Ahem" the little Boy butted in. every eyes were on him.

"Mama and Papa gave me a name you know" he tugged on Lucy and Natsu again.

"And your name is…?" Mira asked.

"Nalu" he smiled. Everyone began observing the little Boy's appearance.

He had Natsu's eyes, Lucy's hair color, Natsu's appeal and Lucy's eye color.

"Yep, definitely their kid" Elfman made his conclusion. Others agreed, from the looks of it, it's a Natsu and Lucy mixed together.

"But!" Natsu and Lucy began to argue "We never did anything!"

"What's going on?" the voice echoed through the whole guild. Everyone looked at the stairs. Going down from the second floor was Makarov.

Nalu loosen his grip from his 'parents' and looked at Makarov with a smile.

"Old man" he smiled. Makarov looked at the little Boy.

"Who told you to call me that?" he asked.

"Papa did!" he took a grip on Natsu. Natsu denied it but the master doesn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Who is this Boy?"

"I'm Nalu! 5 years old!" he smiled "Their Mama and Papa!"

Makarov stared at Lucy and Natsu.

"Were not!" They said in unison. Then Nalu began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry!" Lucy began to panic, how do you handle crying children?

"Hey, look, uhhh, fire blazing on my hand" Natsu showed him his flames. Nalu stopped crying and raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"You already taught me that" he said as he grew fire in his hands too, though it was small.

"A Dragon Slayer?" the others were amazed. Now they completely agreed its Natsu's kid.

"How the…Amazing! Can you roar?" Natsu began to get all excited.

"That's not the time for that!" Lucy was more concerned where the kid came from than it knowing how to blaze fire.

"I can't…you were going to teach me but I keep failing…" he tried to roar but only puff smokes came out "see…"

"What do we do with him, Master?" Mira asked as they look at the little boy trying to roar like Natsu does.

Makarov took a good look and turned wide eyed. He lowered his head and was silent.

"Master?" Mira wondered with the silence.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Makarov called. Everyone was listening now.

"I want you to take care of that kid"

"What?" Lucy was shocked. Natsu shouted in glee. He has a dragon slayer with the same element as him.

"Treat him as he states you two are" Both looked at the master "Be his parents"

Lucy was going to argue but Natsu touched her shoulder and smiled. Lucy smiled back and never spoke. She knew arguing wasn't going to go anywhere. The master's orders are absolute, and besides, Natsu seem to like having Nalu around.

"Erza, Gray" both whom were called turned to Makarov "Since he seem to call you his aunt and uncle…do what you should" both nodded.

"That goes for the whole guild!" the others stared "were considering what this kid believes! His now part of fairy tail! With Lucy and Natsu as his parents!" he announced and went to his office. The others nodded and gave Nalu a good welcoming. Mira followed the master though.

"Master, why such decision?"

"…" he remained silent and had a serious look on his face.

"Master?"

"Let them be, they should learn how to handle a kid while their young!" the master had his relaxed face on. Mira wasn't convinced at all.

Fairy tail would be a bit different now…

* * *

><p>This keeps going on in my mind; I just put it on now since I want to know if it's good. Though I feel like I messed up the how the story goes….I'll edit it if needed! Please tell oh and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Time for bed

"…"Lucy eyed the little boy rolling on her bed. Sure she agreed to the idea of acting like a mom, but…how do you act like a mom?

"Mama, where's papa?" the little boy asked. Looking into his eyes, Lucy couldn't suppress a smile.

"His coming" it was amusing to know she's acting 'parent' with Natsu. The 'dad' didn't seem to have any idea what to do, except teach the little one how to roar.

"Lucy!" a shout and a knock were heard. She sighed and headed for the door. When she opened it, no one was there. She looked outside, searching.

"Mama, papa's already inside" Nalu informed, still rolling on the bed.

Lucy turns her head and sees Natsu already preparing the sofa as his Bed. Lucy looked at him bewildered.

"Natsu said it was taking you too long to open the door and decided to enter via window" Happy informed. Lucy just glanced at the three boys supposedly sleeping in her house. How did it come up to this?

Flashback

"So, he sleeps with me?" Lucy looked at the rest of the members of team Natsu. They nodded without a second thought "Why?"

"Your House is more appropriate for a child" Erza said.

"Also, he's been clinging to you ever since" Gray added. Lucy looked below to see Nalu grip on her skirt. He has been following her wherever she goes. No intention to let go. The only time he did was when he switched to Natsu.

"I guess…" Lucy sighed. She looked at Nalu and smiled "Let's go home"

The little boy nodded his head and they were off. As they headed the door, he noticed Natsu wasn't following, he abruptly stop.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked, feeling his tug.

"Isn't Papa coming?" Nalu asked.

"Natsu-I mean Papa…" she seriously isn't going to get use to calling him that "Lives somewhere else"

Tears formed his eyes "Are you two separated?"

Lucy gave an I-don't-believe-this look. They weren't married, or in any particular relationship!

Then it hit her. This kid thinks they're his parents…and they got to act 'parentally' meaning 'husband and wife'.

"You…you two live together…we use…to…to sleep together" With tears in his eyes, Nalu can sure get to Natsu.

Natsu went in front of him and gave him a smile. He smiled after rubbing his tears. Natsu then looks at Lucy.

"Guess a sleep over is up!" he grinned. Lucy just stared at him.

End of flashback

After brushing her teeth and taking a bath, it was time for Bed. Nalu was already cleaned up and was wearing one of Natsu's old shirts when he was young. The little boy kept rolling on the bed, enjoying its softness.

"Alright, time to sleep!" Lucy smiled, today was a weird day. A good rest could do her some good. "Natsu, you should take-" she turns to see him already dozing off to sleep. Nalu laughed.

"Did mama forget that papa always forget to clean up when mama comes in first the bathroom?"

"Oh?" Lucy looked at him, he was smiling Natsu's genuine smile. Her interest got the best of her tiredness "tell me, what else do you know about Natsu-I mean papa?"

The little Boy's smile turned to a grin.

"Well, in the morning, Papa tends to search for mama all the time on the bed! He sometimes panics if you're not there. Though you always wake up early to prepare meals"

"I see anything else?"

"Mama sometimes teaches me about spirits!"

"I do?" this got Lucy smiling.

"Uh huh, when papa is off to do work, mama teaches me about them!"

"Do you love them?"

"Yes!"

"That's nice to hear" without a second thought she kissed his forehead. Nalu became bashful and all too nostalgic.

Their conversation went on and on, Lucy getting more interested on how the Lucy and Natsu he says as his parents act. She found out that the three of them slept in one bed, Nalu always in the middle. Sometimes they take baths together. He said Natsu always teaches him Dragon abilities in the morning, by night Lucy speaks about the stars and the keys. He also mentioned they try to spend much time with him. They sometimes go on a mission alternately, though Lucy always has someone to escort her, Natsu doesn't want her going off alone. When both are gone with Erza and Gray, he spent the days with Mira or Makarov.

Early in the morning, Natsu suddenly wakes up. He looks around. Happy was sleeping on the desk. He looked onto the bed and sees Lucy sleeping silently with Nalu in her arms. For a few minutes, he gazed at them, and then Nalu's eyes opened. He stretched out his arms asking Natsu to lie down with them.

He was going to decline, but Nalu started tearing up again. Natsu was getting a suspicion he was just using tears as a weapon to get what he wants.

He went to the bed and lied across Lucy, who only stirred a bit, hair tangled and covering some of her face. With unknown reasons, he suddenly brushed strands of hair off her face. She stirred again, yet remained asleep. A smile went up to Natsu's lips. He ruffled Nalu's hair who was grinning at him and went back to sleep. Three of them dozed off.

After a few more hours, it was nearly noon. Lucy began to gain consciousness. As she opens her eyes, three pairs of eyes stared at her. She sits up and covers her mouth, avoiding shouting.

It was Gray, Erza and Wendy. Each had the same look on their face, a mischief smile. Lucy looked at them oddly, before looking at Nalu who was supposedly the only one beside her. To her surprise, Natsu was there two, right arm clung over to Nalu. Nalu on the other hand, was sleeping soundly, facing Natsu.

Lucy's cheeks went bright red. How long has Natsu been with them? How did he get to the bed?

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san looks like real parents with their kid" Wendy smiled.

"Sleeping together like that…Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" Gray asked, he looked annoyed.

"Lucy…Why didn't you tell us that you and Natsu…" Erza cuts off her sentence, her face blushing a dark shade of red.

'How did I end up in this?' Lucy asked herself as she gazed again at the two sleeping Boys. She had to agree, they look alike, more like father and son. A smile went up her face. The others eyed her once again, causing her to feel insecure.

* * *

><p>An update…..finally! I should take care of my Nalu fics too…I've been gone way too long! Wah! Please review, and suggest anything else parent and child do when they bond together, it would really help!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Like a Family

The three were being escorted to the guild by their friends. Nalu was in high spirits. He took his dad's left hand and mom's right hand and asked them to swing him.

Natsu didn't mind and began to swing. Lucy, on the other hand can feel the intense gaze of their friends from behind.

Gray was scoffing, while Erza was trying her best to hide her heated complexion. Wendy was just smiling and giggling the whole time.

Feeling that nothing would come of it, Lucy played along with the swinging. Nalu began to laugh. He was slightly lifted and was swung back and forth. Natsu liked it very much and had him swinging his arms higher and faster.

Lucy began to panic as Natsu aimed to swing faster and faster, she feared maybe Nalu might get frightened. But then, to her surprise, the little boy was laughing and seems to be having fun.

She then began to think it would be fine, Natsu is someone who would enjoy being swung like this…guess Nalu got that from her father….wait, why is she taking this overboard?

Feeling silly for herself of thinking that they really are the little angel's parents, she began to swing in a fiercer speed than Natsu. This got Natsu, increasing his own and Nalu laughing even more. He was really enjoying this little winging turning to chaotic for a minute.

The three persons behind began to worry.

"You think the kid will be ok?" Gray asked, even if he didn't seem to give an ounce of care.

"He is laughing…" Erza observed. Wendy on the other hand began worrying and mumbling for Lucy and Natsu to be careful.

Just as they were convinced, Natsu' grip slips from Nalu's which result for him to go flying. Lucy also lets go, and was shocked at what she had done. Expecting to hear the little boy fear his condition, instead they heard him screaming with joy.

"Yah!" he said with a grin on his face. Seriously, the kid doesn't have danger in his vocabulary.

Before the others make their move to the rescue, the 'parents' were already up and going. Lucy was running and calculating Nalu's fall. Ahead of her was Natsu, who wasn't actually good with things, was back up if Lucy miss.

With a jump, Lucy manages to catch Nalu who was still laughing.

"Mama!" he grinned. Before Lucy could sigh in relief, she panics as she expected the bare ground to hit her back. Lucky for her, Natsu manages to be a cushion.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, holding Lucy's shivering shoulders. Lucy then felt her cheeks heat up.

"Papa!" Nalu laughed with mischief smile on his face.

Their current position as of now is as it should be described: Natsu sitting on the pavement of the streets. Between his legs was Lucy who's holding Nalu in her arms. Natsu's hand on Lucy's shoulder as it was mentioned awhile ago.

"Don't scare us like that" Lucy blurted, finally able to sigh in relief. Nalu lowered his head as an apologetic gesture.

"Yeah, listen to your mom" Natsu then added. It got him wide eye when he just realized what he had said.

Lucy gazed at him, a hint of pink on her cheek. Natsu then felt his own face getting warmer.

After their minute eye contact, they both gazed at Nalu. The little had raised his head and had given his smile. His cheeks were painted pink, just the same as Lucy. He really resembled her a bit, with a hint of himself.

After a few minutes staring at each other, the three of them began laughing, staying at their position.

The three people left behind came running, then halts at the sight. A smile was plastered on to their faces.

"They…" Gray began, but couldn't seem to continue. Erza did the honors.

"Look like a real Family…"

"Uh huh" Wendy giggled.

The three admired the sight before them, until Gray decided to ruin the moment.

"So, till when do you plan to sit there and laugh?"

The three stops and began observing how they were positioned. Natsu stood up as quickly as Lucy. Nalu still clutched on Lucy's arm. He still had that smile on his face as he hugs his mother who was blushing scarlet, just as same as his dad.

* * *

><p>I never expected Nalu to be my most viewed. Well, I'd like to thank everyone! Even if it's just two chapters! Well, here's the update, please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Say 'Ah'

The group had already arrived in the guild. And as always, it's as rowdy as it can get. Wakaba and Macao has been talking non-stop of their incomes while other men keep on challenging Cana for a drink. Mira has been busier than ever, going around the guild to serve drinks and meals. Gray and the others had already made their very own battle royal and are quite enjoying their time. By the way, Natsu was in it.

On the other hand, Lucy was seated with Nalu on his lap beside Erza. They were watching as everyone enjoyed themselves to the max. Nalu on the other hand kept pinching Plue on his cheeks.

"Here you go Erza" Mira suddenly came up "Sorry if it was a bit late; everyone is asking a lot today" before Erza could thank her for the cake she bought, Mira was already storming off to Wakaba.

With a satisfied grin, Erza took her fork and was ready to dig in her Strawberry cake, but Nalu butted in.

"I want one!" he screamed. He tried pulling away Lucy's clutch on him and began banging the counter.

"Mama! I want one!" he pleaded, taking a grip into her shirt and began tearing up. Lucy, can never resist that look.

"Ok OK, Mira can we get a cake here?" she called. She heard a faint 'ok'. Soon after, Mira came with a perfect sliced strawberry cake.

"Cake!" he cheered. He took his own fork and began digging in. Erza watched him with s mile while eating her own cake.

"Gray, catch!" someone shouted while throwing a boxer in the air. Gray saw it and wondered if it was a joke. Good thing he noticed he wasn't already wearing a thing.

"Give me!" he shouted, he went far and didn't even bothered the guys who were whistling at him. He took a long jump backwards and caught the boxers just in time. But tough luck, he landed just on Erza.

The crash ruined the counter, though just the side Erza was. Nalu saw everything and grinned.

"Bam!" he said cheerfully, and then continued to eat.

"Ngh…" a headache was forming inside Grays head when he regains to his senses. He stood up slowly while rubbing a sore part on his head.

"Gray…" he heard someone mumble. He turns to see Erza, completely furious and horrified to see her cake splattered to the floor like mashed potatoes. He gulped. He was in trouble.

"Gray!" Erza shouted. Gray tried to run for his life, but both ended inside the battle royal. Everything went from rowdy to mayhem.

"Will Uncle Gray be alright?" Nalu asked, worried.

"I bet he will be" Lucy agreed, though she herself doubts it.

A few moments, Natsu finally joins them. His face had a bit of bruise but nevertheless his still smiling.

"What did you do?" Lucy exclaimed as she saw how Natsu looked like. She had just taken out a handkerchief for Nalu, but it landed on Natsu instead. She wiped his messed up face with a sigh.

"Seriously, be more careful" she huffed.

"Yeah yeah…" Natsu mindlessly replied.

Nalu, seeing how the two acted began to giggle. The two looks at him with much confusion.

"Mama and papa always argue like that. Mostly because papa was careless, but when mama gets hurt, he really gets very mad!" little Nalu smiled.

The two was left bewildered for a long moment, causing the awkward moment to arise. Well at least until the time Natsu noticed the cake.

"Hey! Cake!" he smiled. Nalu looked at his half eaten cake and smiled. He took a small slice with his fork. He faced it forward to Natsu's face to which the slayer accepted with much gratitude. He licked the fork a bit to get the left frosting.

This gave Nalu an idea. He took another piece and faced it in front of Lucy.

"Mama and papa liked it when we share meals." He smiled. Lucy looked at the cake with a troubled expression.

'I can't take that! Natsu just took a bite out of it! Wouldn't that mean that it's going to be…it's…!'

Because of the long pause, Nalu began tearing up again. Some of the guild members were already looking at Lucy with much anticipation.

'No not that face! I can't take it!' Lucy was going nuts! With not much choice, she did what she can do.

"I'm sorry! I can't take it!" with that said, she storms off into the library, her face as heated as can be.

This left an unsatisfied Nalu, confused Natsu and a gossiping guild. Guess the mayhem went to full whispers and mumbles.

As Lucy managed to get her head to cool off, Natsu came in. he kneeled down in front of her and patted her head.

"His Crying…" he said. He had a small troubled smile upon his lips.

Lucy, who was holding up her poker face, felt a sting of guilt. She didn't mean to make him cry.

"He kept on yelling he wants you. He wouldn't even calm with me." He scratched the back of his neck. Natsu wasn't much of the awkward kind of guy. So it's a bit of a surprise to see him like this. From the walls they heard wailing.

"I want Mama AND Papa!" It was Nalu. From the background, Mira can be heard trying to calm him down. Even Makarov can be heard. But he just won't calm down.

"He wants his Mama. He doesn't care about the cake anymore." Natsu stood up and held his hand in front of Lucy.

"Well? We can't let him cry all day now, can we? The old man might snap" he grinned. Lucy also smiled, then took his hand and went out.

By the counter, Nalu was violently trying to get away from Cana's hold.

"Would you just calm down!" she exclaimed.

"NO! Mama and Papa! I want Mama and Papa!" he kept on crying and screaming, but it all stops with just one familiar voice.

"Nalu…"

With a turn of his head, he finds his 'Mom' and 'Dad' walking along each other with a contented smile on their faces.

"Mama! Papa!" With a small smile, he comes into Lucy's arms, hugging her tight while crying.

"I'm sorry mama! Don't hate me!" he kept on crying till Lucy's shirt got wet. She smiled at how concerned he was.

With a tight hug, she assures him and pats his head. "Come one, I'm sorry I made you think that way. I don't hate you"

Nalu sniffs once or twice before facing Lucy and turning to Natsu "True?"

"Better believe it" Natsu smiled, his arm going over Lucy's shoulder. Nalu smiled, and after moments laughed. The moment turned soft and the other members who were watching began to giggle and chuckle. Everything went smoothly.

A few hours….

Natsu was arguing with Gray when Nalu came up and pulled the hem of his scarf.

He turns below and saw a piece of cake on a fork held up to him.

"Ah!" Nalu said. Natsu took it without a second word and praised its sweet and soft filling. Nalu smiles and runs off, leaving Natsu arguing again with Gray. As you all know, the argument turned to a fight after a couple of seconds.

By the library, Lucy was silently reading some books with Levy. She was disturbed from her concentration by a knock.

"Who's that?" she asked. Levy also looked up from her book to see who it was. From the edge of the door opening, Nalu came in; in his hand was an eaten slice of cake.

He went forward with a smile on his face. Lucy just looked at him in wonder. Using the fork, he took a piece and faced it to Lucy. A cute pleading pout pasted on his lips.

"I thought we discussed this?" Lucy's arms went across her chest.

"Papa didn't take any bite in it! I promise!" he looked like he was just about to get a scold. It was cute.

"OK" Lucy smiled after a sigh. Nalu grinned.

"Say Ah!" Nalu demonstrated. Lucy smiled when she took the piece and contemplated how amazing Mira can bake.

Nalu grinned and quickly went out. Levy, who was watching asked Lucy.

"Well that was cute, just like a mommy with her little baby" she smiled. Lucy ignored her and continued to read.

By the door, as Nalu exited, he holds a smile with a little mischief to it. He was already planning to finish the take, but then Natsu came hitting the wall beside him.

"You're getting it, Gray!" He shouted. Before he stood, he noticed Nalu.

"Where did you go?"

"I told mama I asked for a cake again" he took another piece "Ah?"

Natsu accepted it with a smile and ruffled the little man's hair. With a huff, he stands and charged at Gray who's only wearing boxers.

The little mash up of Natsu and Lucy smiled and decided to finish his cake now.

* * *

><p>Update! Was it good? Please Review! Sorry if it was late!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bedtime story

It's time for bed. Since Nalu has been pulling Natsu in every single night, it was best if he was already on the bed than give Lucy a heart attack every single morning.

As of the moment, the father and child tandem has been jumping and rolling on the bed. Happy didn't join them though as he was busy playing cards with Plue. If Happy wins, he gets fish that Plue got from the spirit world and if it's the other way around, Plue gets to fly with Happy for a day.

Their battle was intense, even if the battle was just o get four of the same cards, both wanted to win their prize. Happy was in hard concentration when the biggest mistake happened. He let go of a lucky card. It took him a minute to progress his mistake and when he does, it was over.

"Plue!" Plue shouted as he managed to get four aces after picking a card. Happy made a dramatic scene of defeat by glooming in a corner while Plue did a victory dance.

"Hooray for Plue!" Nalu clapped his hands as both had watched the climax of the game. After receiving a bow from Plue, he evaporates and goes back to the spirit world. Two pairs of eyes went to face Lucy who holds Plue's key. She smiled at them as they groaned.

"That's enough fun, time for bed" she said, waving Plue's key. The two squirmed on the bed and began to get comfy while Lucy made placed her keys back in her drawer. As she gets on the bed and was ready for some shut eye, Nalu began pulling the hem of her pajamas.

She faces him with a smile on her lips.

"What is it?" she asked. Natsu was just across her, also wondering what the little boy wanted.

"Bed time story!" he chimed. Natsu liked the idea and chimed in with him "Bed time story! Bed time story!"

Lucy's smile grew at the sight of the two, and agreed. She sits up and thinks it through what she could tell them.

"A story with castles!" Nalu smiled.

"And there should be meat! Lots of them!" Natsu tapped his stomach.

"And a cat!" Happy added with a smile as he tucks himself to sleep on the couch.

"Alright, alright…Once upon a time…" Lucy started.

* * *

><p>The story:<p>

There was a man who had three sons. \they loved their lives in content and survives from their business of grinding noodles. The father was a hardworking man, and would even go beyond his limit. With his recklessness, a very tragic thing happened. At a very young age, he dies, leaving his three sons to cut the heritage to themselves.

The oldest took this as an opportunity and had taken over the business. He planned to turn it into a large success and earn a lot of money.

The middle son didn't like what the eldest decided and took all the money that the Store had in its inventory. This left the youngest to complain. What was left for him now that his two eldest brothers took everything?

The middle son told him not to worry so much and left him with some copper coins and a cat. Hating his brothers at how selfish they are, he sets out for a trip; his only baggage is a few copper coins and the cat.

As he traveled a long way, he gives out and fells flat on the ground. He mutters how angry he was at his brother for taking away the business and the money. Now, he has none left.

At his depression, the cat spoke.

"Do not worry, master. Just buy me a boot and a sack"

The youngest did as he was told and used up all of his money to buy him a pair of boots and a sack.

"Now wait here, Master" it said as it began to travel. The boy asked where he was heading and had begged him to not leave him alone, but it just told him not to worry.

In the far end of the woods, it used the sack and set up a trap. It waited for a long time until it caught something.

The cat was happy at his catch and continued his way into a kingdom where a king lives.

Before he could enter the gates, guards had made him stop, saying that cats were not allowed into the kingdom.

"But I am no ordinary cat, I have boots" he showed off his little boots.

The guards considered it and had let him passed. The boots weren't needed to be showed though, since a talking cat was already not just any ordinary cat.

The little cat continued down the halls and had met up with the king and the princess.

"I present you a gift from my Master" the cat announced.

The princess was thrilled at the gift and appreciated it very much. This continued on for many days. The cat would continue to return gifs every day, saying that it came from his master.

At first was a cow, then a crab and soon a maid. More number of gifts came of different varieties that it had taken the peak of interest of the princess.

The princess was already falling in love with the master of the cat even though she hadn't met him and had wished to meet him soon. She didn't know that all this was according to the Cat's plan.

"If my Master marries the princess, he would have much money!" he chimed.

He had waited until the princess asked him to let her see his master. When the cat agrees, they set forth to the woods. As they headed to the forest, the cat introduced his master.

When the princess shoves a bush from her sight, she never expected what she saw.

Having been left in the woods for a long time, the youngest son had turned barbaric, beating animals and shouting 'meat' once he found a prey. As she witnesses his behavior, she turns around and immediately leaves.

End of story.

* * *

><p>At the end of the story, Lucy noticed that both boys had fallen asleep. Happy was also snoring at the couch.<p>

Nalu clutches to Natsu's vest while his other hand holds onto Lucy's pajamas. Lucy smiled. She brushed off hair from his face and saw a smile form on his face.

With that, she tried testing. She brushed off hair that fling onto Natsu's face and couldn't help but giggle when he smiled just the same as Natsu. At the same time, both Boys scratch their tummies and let out a relieved sigh. Like father like son if you could say so yourself.

Without self awareness, Lucy kissed Natsu's forehead just as she does next to Nalu.

"Night, you two" she mumbles as she sinks in her blanket. As soon as she falls into deep sleep, Nalu opens his eyes. A smile formed on his lips.

He sits up, looks around and finds Natsu's left hand and Lucy's right hand. As he slowly lies down, he crosses their wrist and entwines both of their hand on him. He thought it would be hard, but his smile turns to a grin when Natsu's hand instinctively grips on Lucy's hand, and Lucy does the same.

"Good night" he smiled as he shuts his eyes and now falls into deep sleep with his snoring father and dreaming mother.

* * *

><p>Update! Hope its good; having a hard time to find great bonding moments…well if you are wondering about the story, it's an Omake in the Manga, "Happy in Boots". Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sick little Nalu

"Mama" Nalu whimpered under the sheets. As soon as the three woke up, Nalu had been extremely hot. Natsu began wondering if he was blazing fire while asleep. Since its unknown, he is panicking like crazy.

"Calm down!" Lucy yelled at him. Her own nerves were giving her trouble. Nalu kept whimpering under the sheets, his forehead as hot as Natsu's flames. He was really sick.

"What do we do?" Natsu asked, still panicked. Lucy thought of what could have given the little boy a fever. Her thoughts wandered to yesterday which was the time Nalu kept playing on the snow. He probably caught the fever by the time they went to Bed.

"It was probably from yesterday" Lucy sighed. Nalu still kept on panting and he needed medication fast.

"Then what do I do?" Natsu kept looking at Lucy then back to Nalu.

"Ask Mira for some medicine and-" before Lucy could even finish, Natsu already stormed away, leaving the door wide open. Lucy sighs and closes the door.

Happy thought of suggesting.

"How about fish soup?" he smiled, he raised up a very unusual looking fish. Well, fishes in the area or probably around the world are funny looking. Lucy looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can you cook?" she said, eyes twinkling. Happy made a prideful stance.

"Leave it to me!"

A couple of minutes…

"Where's the soup?" Lucy looked at an emptied bowl and then at Happy. The little blue cat bowed his head while smiling sheepishly.

"It looked Yummy and tasted Yummy so I ate it"

Lucy just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Mama…" Nalu panted. Lucy went up to him and changes the towel on his head.

"Mama's here" Lucy smiled. Calling herself mama was a bit new to her, and it felt kind of good. She began caressing his blonde spiked hair. He liked how it felt. It's just how his 'Mama' would comfort him.

"I got the medicine!" Natsu announced, storming inside from the window while holding a bottle.

"Use the door!" Lucy yelled.

"It was locked. And you wouldn't want me busting it" he said bluntly.

The two had a light bicker, to which the little boy laughed at. Two pairs of eyes looked at him curiously.

He clutched the blanket over him, trying to hide his smile.

"Mama and Papa were like that when I was younger…they always panic when Nalu get sick"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and then at him with a thoughtful smile. Their nerves and panics were already forgotten.

"What do they do then?" Lucy asked. Natsu went beside Lucy, sitting on the bed. Nalu's smile grew larger.

"Papa would run around while Mama panic and bark orders" he continuous when he sees their eyebrows rise up "then when they get everything, Mama and Papa suddenly Argue then stops when they hear me make a sound…it was very lively when I'm sick" he pointed out.

"So until now, they keep repeating that"?" Natsu asked. Nalu shook his head.

"Mama and Papa began calming down after a few times Nalu got sick" he said "Now Mama would cook me a meal and give me medicine, then Papa will keep Nalu laughing with fire tricks or stories from jobs…then when Nalu feels sleepy, they hug him tight between them then go to sleep with him" Nalu's cheek turned slightly pink. His smile wasn't faltering.

The 'Parents' looked at each other, a smile on their faces.

"Well then, why don't we do that?" Lucy suggested, getting up. Natsu lit a fire from his fingertips, a grin on his face.

They began to work.

Natsu stole Happy's small sack for a moment and had it over to Lucy. The Cat was protesting but couldn't do anything as Lucy looked for some food. Lucky for her, he had one fish left and some herbs.

With the bit of spices she had, she began to cook. Natsu on the other hand began telling stories about his adventures with Lucy.

"Was mama scared?" Nalu asked, he was pretty much amazed.

"Lucy- I mean Mama was strong" he smiled "She was able to beat some of those guys to pulp!"

"Whoa" Nalu said "How about Papa?"

"Of course I was strong!" he proudly said, blazing fire from his hands. The story telling continued until Lucy entered.

"Time to eat" Lucy said. She took a spoonful and began blowing it to cool it down.

"Let me!" Natsu said. He blew through the spoon, hoping to cool it down; however, it turned out to be the opposite. Fire came out his mouth and the spoon just heated, making Lucy lower it down to the bowl before it burned her.

"You almost burned me!" she cried. Natsu gave her a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. Nalu just laughed at them, and soon the three of them began to Laugh.

The routine continued for half an hour. Lucy kept on feeding Nalu while Natsu gives him water from time to time. Happy was busy savoring the fish soup Lucy handed him. The fish was his last catch for the day, so tomorrow he had some fishing to do if he wants more of the tasty morsel. He was thinking of asking Natsu and probably Nalu and Lucy. Well the thought will have to wait till the little kid gets better.

After the meal, Natsu began performing weird dances and performances to keep the little boy active. Happy joined along when Natsu began acting as a Ninja.

Lucy watched them while washing dishes, a feeling began rising up inside of her and it was warm and nice, seeing Natsu while he keeps acting silly stunts just to keep the little boy smiling. It was a nice sight.

When the dishes were done, they heard Nalu begin to yawn. Both smiled when the little boy spread his arms toward them, his eyes drowsy yet still pleading. Both went to his opposite sides.

Nalu smiled when Lucy wrapped her arms around his small frame, but began to grin when Natsu wrapped his arms around both of them. Lucy blushed at the sight, but couldn't argue, the time she took a peek at the guy across her, he was already as drowsy as their sick patient.

"Cuddle" Nalu suggested.

"What?" Lucy asked a bit confused.

"Cuddle" the little boy smiled. His arms wrapped around Lucy's. He pulled her a bit, and she cuddled closer to him. At that same point, Natsu tightened his grip on both of them; Lucy feeling it more rather than the one in the middle. His hand was on her waist. Lucy's cheeks couldn't have been redder.

"When Mama cuddles tightly on Nalu or if she ever moved, Papa always tightens his hug, like he didn't want to let mama go" he snuggled on Lucy's side, smiling while he attempts to drift to sleep.

Just the thought that Natsu was acting like how Nalu's 'Parents' were made her think they were in a way his parents, but that's impossible, right?

She tries to drift herself to sleep while trying to control the beating of her heart and the heat rising on her face. The two boys beside her were already asleep, Nalu was already snoring lightly. While she tried her hardest, she hoped her stirring feelings wouldn't keep her awake the whole night.

The sun's rays draws in brightly through the windows, hitting a hand mirror and focusing on Lucy's eyes.

Her eyes flutter before she cuddles more to her companion, moving away from the light. Her companion seemed larger than what she imagined a five year old boy would be. Suddenly, she felt an arm grip on her waist, and it didn't seem like it was just a hand anymore. She opened her eyes in complete view of Natsu's chest towards her face. Her cheeks went bright red in an instant.

Natsu was still in deep sleep, a light snore escaping his parted lips. His arms were around her, while his face rested on the crown of her head. Someone was missing; Nalu.

She sits up, a bit flustered and alert. Natsu stirred and also sits up, rubbing his eyes while giving a smile towards Lucy's heated cheeks.

"Good morning Lucy" he smiled. Lucy couldn't reply as she hardly tried to his the blush that's reaching down to her neck. Natsu's eyes were still drowsy so he didn't seem to notice.

Both stared, wide eyed directly from the kitchen's entrance when they heard approaching footsteps. With a large tray, Nalu held breakfast, pancakes with burnt sides, while syrup went down its three layers and two fresh glasses of milk.

The little boy was trying his best to balance the meal with the help of Happy by the way. The two occupants of the bed just stared as the tray was placed on their legs.

The little boy smiled but bows his head and smiles a bit embarrassed.

"I wanted to make breakfast, but I burned the sides…" he said.

"I tried to help but he wouldn't let me" Happy frowned.

"You wanted to add a fish head on top" Nalu countered.

"Because it would be yummier" Happy reasoned.

"For you" Nalu mumbled.

"I heard that!" Happy said. A giggle was heard. The child and the cat, same with the dragon slayer looked up at Lucy who kept giggling.

She motioned for Nalu to come up with them on bed, same with Happy. The two obeyed. Nalu placed himself between his 'Parents' while Happy was just across them.

"It's lovely" Lucy said hugging Nalu. The boy blushed pink. Natsu had an urge inside him to join in, and he didn't detest to that. They shared a group hug for a moment that even Happy joined in. A warm fluttering feeling came from inside Natsu. He was thinking it was the heat of the fire he kept eating or just because he was hungry. Well, he didn't really bother with it as he took a fork.

"Let's eat!"

The others agreed and they all ate in bed. Nalu was being fed by Natsu and Lucy, alternately while Happy enjoyed himself the glass of milk. There wasn't a better morning than this.

* * *

><p>For PyrasMaximus question…this might be up to less than fifteen chapters? I'm not sure since I just go with the flow of what pops in my mind…he he, sorry. As for spoilers, a friend of mine says I'm not good at it….it's either, it doesn't make sense or I've said a whole plot. Let's just say we'll see Makarov on the upcoming Chapters and he's going to be of help! To the others reading, thank you very much! I didn't realize this would be a favorite, and I'm really sorry if it's already been a year and this had just reached five chapters….I am really sorry. Well, please review! I like hearing from you guys!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Fishing and a talk with the old man

It's been three days since the sickness fiasco and Nalu has turned back to his cheerful self. Lucy has been very curious about Nalu after the incident through her various observations and was already wondering until when the child will stay with them. It's not like she wants him gone, in fact, at some point in time, she forgets that she and Natsu are only babysitting this little guy. Master Makarov hadn't said a word to them ever since Nalu came. He didn't even thought of talking to the little one. Instead he would only stare at him from afar and wave if Nalu greets him. What did the Master know to make him tell Lucy and Natsu to act this way?

For today, Happy had invited the 'Family' to go fishing. Lucy was a bit hesitant at first because she had to write on her novel. But of course, because of a teary eyed Nalu, she agreed.

"Look! Look! The water is clear! What kind of fish do we get here?" Nalu kept on tugging on Natsu's vest. The dragon slayer grinned at the little guy while he tries to balance a picnic basket and three poles or should I say sticks with string that he's going to use for fishing.

"You'll just have to see later" Natsu said with a huff as he placed the basket with the poles just near the edge of the River.

"Can I go fishing?" he looked up his 'father' with hopeful eyes. Before Natsu could even reply, the little boy went to his 'mother' and began tugging her skirt.

"Can I? Can I? Can I please?" he pleaded, showing that irresistible big eyes. Lucy sighed in defeat and smiles at him. Her right arm was cradling paper and a pen, so she used her left hand to pat him on the head.

"Go have fun" she insisted. The little boy didn't have to be told twice. He rose back to Natsu and Happy who were already ready to fish.

"Me too! Me too!" he said, taking the pole/ stick that was left idle next to Natsu. It was long so he had a bit of a problem, but with the help of Natsu, he managed to give it a good throw and have the line diving down into the clear waters.

As everyone would be aware of, in fishing, it takes patience. And to fuel that patience, Father, son and cat began eating. Lucy was just behind them, not even feeling impatient as she begins to write sentence after sentence, forming a complete chapter.

While doing so, she was amused to see Nalu, Natsu or Happy alternately come by her and ask for food. This routine repeated for a numbered time before Nalu came up and he was squirming where he stood.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Got to go!" he mumbled.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as he began jumping up and down while biting his lips. She pointed to the woods and he ran like his life depended on it. A giggle escaped her lips.

When he reached a few feet away from sight, he began to relieve himself. He hummed quietly until he quickly zips his zipper and turns around, throwing fire balls in the process.

A smile quickly went up his lips as he saw who disturbed him in his privacy, it was the old man.

Makarov sighed at him as he managed to dodge all the fire balls. Well except for one that slightly grazed his shoulder.

"Hello Old man" Nalu smiled. Makarov frowned at him.

"Will you never call me anything else?" he asked.

"Aren't you an old man?" Nalu blinked, as if wondering if there was any other way to address him possible.

When Makarov gave a sigh of defeat, Nalu smiled.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, and then he thought of a reason "Are you here to come fishing with us? Papa and Happy haven't caught a thing yet"

"No…I wanted to ask you something" suddenly, Makarov grew and lifted Nalu with one arm unto the top of the highest tree. From its branch they sat to get full view of the river where Lucy was still writing and Natsu and Happy was fishing.

"What is it, old man?" this boy seriously doesn't know what else to call the Master.

"When will you tell me why you came?" Makarov then pointed to something on his neck "And where did you get that from?"

He looked down and placed his hand inside his shirt. Inside was the ten Wizard's Saint's symbol, tied to a metal string, turning it into a necklace. Nalu has been hiding it for quite some time now.

"Papa gave it to me" he smiled "It's yours, is it not?"

"Yes…its mine" Makarov gave him a soft smile and began to ruffle his spikes. The boy grinned.

"I still want to stay…" Nalu then gazed at his 'parents'. Nothing's changed except the scene wherein Natsu asked for food.

"Why?" Makarov asked, wondering what the boy had in mind or what his purpose to even be here is.

"Mama and Papa aren't close yet!" he huffed, crossing his arms. His cheeks were tinted pink as she watches Natsu dig for food inside the basket. Lucy was already scolding him, saying that they're running out.

"Then why not do something about it?" Makarov suggested.

The little boy looked at him and smiled "I'm already trying to, old man"

From the distance, they heard Lucy calling.

"Nalu!"

With a smile, Nalu stands from the branch and tries to descend from the trunk, but not until he saying good bye.

As he descends, he began to run, calling out to Lucy.

"Mama!" he chimed.

Lucy looked at him and noticed some dirt on his shirt.

"What took you so long? And why are you dirty?"

"I saw this weird rabbit and I tried following it in the bushes…but it got away…it was this big!" he spread out his arms. As a lie it was, Lucy actually let him slip.

"Well then, you should-" before Lucy could continue, Natsu called out to them.

"Nalu! You got a catch!"

Just the call of his name had already got him running to his father, Lucy just behind him. Natsu was pulling as hard as he can, and grinned when Nalu began pulling, same with Lucy. Happy noticed them and thought of helping out.

They pulled as hard as they could. With a last pull, an enormous long purple fish came out. It splashed water as it flew over them. Nalu had a big grin on his face and wanted to catch it. Letting go, he and Happy tried catching the fish.

Since it was muddy by the edge, Lucy lost her footing. Natsu noticed quickly as Lucy was heading for a dive into the water. With quick thinking, not sure if right thinking, he dives in the water with her.

Nalu and Happy stared at the river while holding the big fish with both their arms. Just a few seconds, Natsu and Lucy erupts.

Soaking wet, Natsu stood with the water just by his stomach. In his arms, Lucy coughed up water while her arms wrapped along his neck.

She was blushing furiously, feeling Natsu's harms on her thighs and shoulder. She tried looking at his face. And what she saw was his grin, his playful grin.

"Got you" he muttered. Lucy tried her best to smile, and ended up with a shy one.

Nalu felt his lips go upward as he watched his parents. He just couldn't resist.

"I want to play in the water too!" he shouted running and then diving with a splash. He took hold of Lucy's shirt as quickly as he could. Lucy then takes him in her arms. She was actually surprised after a few minutes that Natsu's still able to hold up, even through the current of the river. Well, it wasn't that strong….and he's lifted heavier stuff…but still, the way he can carry both of them now while maintaining balance through the river, just amazes her. And in this instant, her face had gone to full red rose.

Meanwhile, Makarov still remains at his spot, watching what just occurred. He gave out a chuckle while muttering…

"Kids…"

* * *

><p>Well, took me long enough and it isn't even long! I'm sorry….hopefully, you like it! I thank everyone who reads Nalu! I'm really grateful!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Mama and Papa

"Natsu! Stop that!" Lucy shouted, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. Natsu began using the transformation technique Mira had taught them, and is now posing as her in a bikini.

"Yeah! Woo!" The men in the guild shouted. Well the old or middle aged ones. Even the master was joining in.

"Mama, what's Papa doing?" Nalu asked bewilderedly. The whole scene wasn't known to him since Lucy wouldn't let her hand off his eyes.

"It's nothing you should worry about, ok?" Lucy tried calming down. But with the different poses that Natsu's doing with her body just seemed wrong.

Feeling her head grow dark, Lucy laid her eyes on the nearest thing she could find, a glass of water.

'Water' an idea popped in her mind. Using her free hand, she took out one of her celestial keys, dipped it in the glass and called out.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Sure enough, an enormous mermaid holding both a jar and whip appeared right before Lucy.

"Aquarius, Wash those-" before Lucy could even finish, her bottom never expected a hard blow from a whip.

Letting go of Nalu, Lucy lay on the floor, teary eyes from how her butt cheeks seemed soar.

"Oww…" she whimpered. Aquarius didn't seem to care. She was furious.

"How could you open me with water such as that?! What if an old geezer drank from that water?!" she raised the Whips end at Lucy's chin, her eyes showing a threatening flame "Do that again and I'll wash you in the sewers" she looks at Natsu for a second who is now wearing a school girl uniform, still in Lucy's form. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"He looks better than you" and at that, she disappears.

Before Lucy could even process what just happened, her mind suddenly went to a Nalu who's expressionless as Natsu poses on the guild's table.

"Cover your eyes!" Lucy shouted desperately. However the little boy didn't listen. He looked at his mother and asked her one question to which Lucy nodded slowly while confused "You want Papa to stop?"

When given an answer, Nalu smiled and ran to the crowd. Lucy just stared, having no idea what he was planning to do.

"Wear a bunny outfit!" one of the men shouted.

"Ok ok" Natsu said, concentrating. But before he could even change, something very hot burnt his butt.

"Whoa!" he jumps, falling on the table and back to his original form. The men stared at him, and then slowly dispersed, losing interest.

Quickly the dragon slayer stood up, his hand blazing with fire.

"Who did that?! You want to fight?!" he shouted. His eyes landed on someone under the table. With enough stretch he flips the table, smashing it to pieces. And there reveals a little Nalu with hands flaming. A small smile on his face.

They stared at each other for quite some time before Nalu spoke.

"Mama made me do it!" he pointed to Lucy who finally managed to stand.

He then turns to Lucy "Lucy! Why make a kid burn by butt! That's not how you raise a small child!"

"Well Natsu… it's not right to be posing with my body like that!"

The argument continued while Nalu watches them silently. They gave emphasis to their names in the argument that got the little boy troubled.

When he couldn't stand their bicker, Nalu walks up to them, and goes between them, a question shrouding any other thoughts in his mind. The two officially stops their petty talk.

"Mama…Papa" he looked at both of them with an innocent gaze, causing an uncomfortable aura to step in the two "Why don't you call each other Mama and Papa like you used to?"

This got the two staring blankly at him.

"What?" they both asked.

Nalu looked down on his feet. He watches as he wiggles his toes before speaking.

"Mama and Papa always called each other Mama and Papa when Nalu was around…Nalu asked Papa one time why they called each other that and Papa said because they love each other…does Mama and Papa not love each other anymore?" he looks up at them, his head tilted while his lips was formed into a pout.

The two remained silent. How could you actually answer that when you know in your head that you two aren't even married?

"Mama and Papa only sometimes call each other that….those that means Mama and Papa just love each other sometimes? Do Mama and Papa hate each other? Will they leave Nalu?" asking these questions, the little boy added the ultimate effect. Tears. And undoubtedly, it affected the two terribly.

"He's right you know" Makarov butted in. he was sitting on the table counter, a mug of beer in his hand. From the color of his cheeks, it was obvious he was reaching his limit "What kind of parents are you?! You can do better than that!" with a Hic, he drank more. Mira could only sigh and giggle.

The two still didn't know how to react or answer.

Still not hearing a reply, Nalu cried. The two stiffened and soon recovered as they tried to calm the little one down. But Nalu didn't even let them touch him as he ran into Erza's arms.

The warrior was quite surprised. She just arrives at the guild after buying some cake. She carried the little boy in her right arms, while the cake rested at her left hand.

Nalu tucked his face on Erza's shoulder, muffling his cries. Just that gesture made Erza stare daggers at his supposed 'Parents'.

"What did you do?"

The two still don't know how to reply. Too many questions and they can't even answer a single one.

Erza didn't wait. She made Nalu face her and she smiled at him "Want some cake?"

This had gotten him to brighten up. With an enthusiastic nod, both headed to a secluded part of the guild to enjoy the cake. But not until Erza gave the two muted a warning.

"If you don't fix this after we eat, beware"

That earned her a gulp and a salute from the two. At least they managed to answer to that. Even though it wasn't even a question. More like an order.

Once they were out of sight, Lucy retreated to a chair on the counter.

"Something wrong?" it was a stupid question, in many ways, as Mira was watching the whole thing. But you can't just tell that in her face. Now that she activates Satan Soul. You just can't.

"I can call him 'papa'" Lucy gave emphasis to the last word with her fingers "but not when were actually talking to each other…it just seems…seems…"

"Like a married couple? That seems sweet…and you two even have a kid" Mira gave her a smile. Lucy stared at her while sighing in defeat. It's not every day you can make Mira have sense at the situation.

Lucy looks across the guild and find Natsu talking to Macao. He was a father, so he's used to calling his wife like that in front of their kid. But that's not like their situation.

Lucy and Natsu aren't even in that kind of relationship! But you can't deny the fact that they sometimes forget that the kid isn't theirs. That this is just all pretend.

"That's it!" Lucy chirped. Mira looked at her with a confused smile.

"This is all just pretend! Surely I can do that!" she smiled, determination burning inside of her. Mira giggles; not understanding what's going on in Lucy's mind and continues to wipe a glass.

"I can do this!" she screamed with glee. Raising her hand straight up.

"Hello Mama!" Natsu suddenly land his arms on Lucy's shoulder. Hearing the words sounding normal in Natsu's mouth made her chill. Suddenly she's drained and staring down. In her head a thought came up.

'How am I going to do this?'

* * *

><p>Nalu couldn't stop looking out to the guild. He wanted to see his Mama and Papa and what they were doing since he can clearly hear them making a lot of noise. Though it was tough since a division from the main guild is keeping him from a clearer view.<p>

"Relax, I'm sure they're just fixing the problem they seem to have" Erza chewed on her last piece of cake. She savored the very last bite as she prepares to confront the two if they haven't fixed what ever made Nalu cry.

After fixing the meals they've eaten, Natsu and Lucy come towards them.

"Mama! Papa!" Nalu shouted gleefully. He was going to run to them but remembered what happened awhile ago and doesn't attempt to do so.

The two approached him with a smile on their face.

"Come on Nalu, Mama and Papa has a treat for you" on the outside, it seemed normal, but deep down; Lucy was amazed at how calm she executed the words. And what surprises her more was that it's seemed to fit on her tongue and taste. Add to that the warm feeling she can feel. Awhile ago it just didn't seem right, now, it's the other way around.

The little boy blinked in surprise at the two.

"Come on, let's get some food! Mama's treat" Natsu grinned, pointing at Lucy. A few minutes ago he asked Macao why it seemed weird calling Lucy mama, and how can he do it normally. He didn't really get a specific answer since the man was drunk when he asked. But now, he didn't care. It sounded nice, and seems completely fine. He might just get used to it.

"Mama's treat? Do we get cake again?" Nalu asked. No matter what the boy eats, there was always space for cake in his stomach. He did seem to get Natsu's appetite.

"Yes…we get cake, now come on… let's hurry up before Papa eats the cake" Just that little threat, if you can call it that got the little boy on his feet.

He looked to Erza with a smile. He moves forward and kisses her cheek. Erza was caught off guard.

"Thank you Auntie Erza!" taking his Mama's hand they went off, but not till he waved at Erza "Bye bye!"

Erza remained silent. She wasn't expecting that.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Natsu has eaten more than an ordinary person could intake, and in just ten minutes. Nalu quickly finished his meal and was now enjoying his third plate of cake. Lucy smiled at the two while she sips on her shake. Her mind was already calculating how much everything was going to cost. She might just need to get a job soon.<p>

With a slurp and a burp, Natsu was stuffed. His face smeared with sauce, he gave a satisfied smile.

"That hit the spot" he murmured.

Lucy, forgetting what she was thinking about, wipes Natsu's face on instinct while muttering "Papa shouldn't eat that messy"

Natsu was too stuffed to really mind what Lucy said and just played along once Lucy cleaned his face with anymore smears "That's why mama is there to clean up" a burp "Right Nalu?"

Nalu stared at both of them, and slowly a smile lit up his face "Right!"

Realizing what she just had said, Lucy covers her mouth. A blush threatening to appear on her face. But she soon loses her consciousness when she took time to see how Nalu was smiling while Natsu made tries to eat his dessert. For some reason, what's happening seemed right. As if it was meant to happen. And maybe it is.

"Excuse me…the bill" A waiter interrupts Lucy's little moment as she was handed the bill.

She looks into the long paper and gulped at the overall price. Nalu noticed how his mama's face turned pale.

"Mama?"

Hearing the uneasiness from Nalu, Natsu looks at Lucy "something wrong?"

With a forced smile, Lucy faced the boys.

"This may be the last time I'm making you eat at a five star restaurant"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild…<p>

Erza sits on one of the chairs in front of the table counter. Happy was near her enjoying a fish.

She was silent, and wasn't even eating the cake she had ordered. Happy decided to take a look see at what's a matter with her. Seeing her face, the cat made a sly smile.

"Erza, why is your face red?"

* * *

><p>Update! I know it's been a long time! But I finally made it! Hooray! Please Review! Thank you for staying tune to this! Thank you very much! Hopefully, this is good enough?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Boo Boo

"Ugh…this isn't working at all" Lucy grumbled as she drinks her 5th glass of juice that very hour. For the day, Lucy had the liberty to take a day's off. And by off, we meant Nalu. Natsu had volunteered to keep his little Miniature self company while Lucy works on her novel.

So far the day had been peaceful, no crying, shouting or any complaining little boy that needed to use the little dragon slayer's room. And more specifically, no one was trying to burn Cancer. Little Nalu got away with the reason he wanted to know if he was actually edible; of course with a few added streaks of tears and Natsu being on the little boy's side. It was the celestial Spirit's lost.

Now, back to the topic at hand; unfortunately, even with the peace she has at hand. Our 'Mama' can't seem to get her thoughts off her 'son'.

'What if he fell to the river?'

'What if Natsu lost him in the crowd?'

'Or worse…'

Before Lucy could finish her train of thoughts however, Natsu already come crashing through the door, His face in utter panic while in his arms he carried a crying Nalu. Behind them was Happy with the same expression as Natsu.

"What Happened?" Lucy was wide eye. She quickly stands, leaving her untouched novel and races to where Nalu was reaching out to her.

"Mama" he cried, reaching out.

Lucy took him willingly off a very panic stricken Natsu. When he was in Lucy's arms though, he began to wiggle and cry.

"Hurts! Hurts!" he said, trying to get out. When Lucy asked what the matter was, there she noticed his bleeding right knee.

"How did you?" Lucy asked, seeing the large wound. The little boy was crying nonstop but managed to point his finger at Natsu. Lucy gave Natsu a look of disbelief.

"Natsu!" she glared. The dragon slayer was left to deny on his own without an ear to listen.

Lucy quickly placed Nalu on the Bed. She examined the wound a bit then tried to calm the little boy down. She looks at Natsu.

"Get me the First Aid kit!" she shouted. Natsu was actually startled and hurryingly went into Lucy's medicine cabinet. He found the kit after throwing some bottle and other stuff out. To which Lucy sighed. When Natsu handed it to her, she proceeded to her work.

"This may sting a little…" Lucy warned, but the now just teary eyed Nalu said proudly "Nalu strong!"

"Of course you are" Lucy smiled. She knows full well not to go against what a child says, especially Nalu.

While cleansing the wound though, Natsu seems to be looking from her shoulders, and she had half the heart to make him go away. He did seemed panic when he ran with Nalu. He might've been worried for the child. But being careless to get Nalu into such a situation isn't actually something that should be left alone.

After placing the patch, Lucy added for good measure a kiss to his knee. When Nalu looks at her, she smiled.

"So the pain won't come back" Lucy smiled. This got Nalu Laughing.

"That's just like Mama!" he smiled. Lucy looks at him with a questioning look.

"Mama always patches up Nalu's Boo boo's with a kiss" he smiled.

"So I do…" Lucy smiled. As she stands up, she turns to Natsu and was about to ask him what happened when she noticed a cut on his right Jaw.

Seeing this, Nalu shouted "Boo Boo!"

With that, Lucy makes Natsu sit on the bed beside Nalu and began to patch his wound. When all was clean and done, she was about to stand up, but Nalu pulled her skirt.

"Not done yet!" he said.

"It's already bandaged up" Lucy said, finding nothing undone. Natsu had no idea himself.

"Not Yet Done!" Nalu whined. When Lucy still didn't understand, Nalu stated what he thought was the obvious thing in the world "You didn't kiss Boo Boo!"

Now this got Lucy to stiffen and so is with Natsu.

When he noticed the two flinch, he began to tear up.

"B-But Mama always kisses Papa and Nalu's Boo boos ….does that means…M-Mama stops…"

Before Lucy could even give him an excuse of why not, Nalu has begun a tantrum. He threw himself on Lucy's pillow, biting and punching it while giving out a muffled scream.

Unable to bare it, Lucy gave in.

"Ok Ok….just …..stop" Lucy said. Naturally, Nalu stop and sits down like an angel waiting for Lucy to do what she agreed on.

With a gulp she turned to Natsu who just stared at her.

"Don't look at me" She said, causing Natsu to look anywhere but her. Lifting her hands, she places it on his cheeks, and turns it to the side to reveal his jaw. With a gulp, she goes for the kiss, her eyes shut.

But it seems Nalu wasn't really going for just a jaw. Pulling Natsu's muffler, he called "Papa! I saw something under Mama's pillow!"

"What?" due to curiosity, he turned, Causing Lucy to land the kiss to the side of his lips.

Opening one eye and getting eye contact at the dragon slayer. Lucy backs away, her hands on her lips. In her thoughts were three words "That was Close!" as her cheeks grew red.

Natsu, processing the moment slowly just turned slight pink.

Nalu smiled.

"Mama missed" he smiled.

"No More!" Lucy shouted quickly.

"That wasn't so bad, you know" Natsu said, and all eyes were on him, while he smiled with tinted cheeks. Lucy just grew a darker shade of red.

"Hey! Want to know why they got those?" Happy, being ignored thought of keeping himself present.

"How did you get those…"Lucy wondered as she stops Nalu from poking his patch up knee.

"That's because…" Before Natsu could even explain, Happy already had an accusing finger in front of him "It's his Fault" he said with a poker face.

"Let Me Finish! " He whined "Well…" but before he could even continue, Happy did the Honors.

"You see, Nalu was running by the edge of the hill! Then He slipped fell then Natsu came to the rescue and!" Nalu took the honors in this part.

"And Papa jumped and kept me in his arms! Na down rolled down the hill! It was Fun!" Nalu smiled, but then puts up a sad face "But Papa got cut…" then he smiles "But he kept Nalu safe!" he cheered. Happy joined in.

"Then how did you get those?" Lucy pointed to the injured knee.

"When we landed down the hill, he decided to run and hit his knee on a rock" Natsu, finally managing to explain at least a part.

"The end!" Happy clapped his paws. "In the epilogue, Natsu panicked then Nalu said his telling Lucy so he came running panicked!"

Hearing the whole situation, Lucy turned to Natsu, a smile gracing her face "You did good after all" she smiled.

Using this as an opportunity, Nalu interjected "Mama always kisses Papa when as a reward!" he smiled.

"No More kisses!" Lucy turns red again. Natsu didn't seem to mind, in fact, he doesn't know why, but he rather likes it. It gives him that warm feeling in his stomach that he's been having for awhile.

"But Nalu's Telling the Truth!" he raised his hands as if it would help.

"No No No" Knowing that tears might come next. Lucy quickly escapes to the kitchen reasoning she's making dinner.

That doesn't seem to be a disappointment to both Natsu and Nalu. After all, it's Food!

"I want Fish!" Happy called out.

* * *

><p>Short, yes. But hopefully worth it! Sorry it took so long, having a little trouble. But good thing I made one! Please Review! Thank you to everyone who's been patient with me…I'm really sorry. Well Hope You like it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Babies

As soon as the sun hits the short blonde eye lashes of a small little child, squished between his 'mama' and 'papa', sharp eyes opened to reveal brown orbs. Looking around to find the other two occupants still asleep, the ever excited smile that flashed that morning turned out to a frown.

Using his small hands he pinches his father's cheeks. Natsu who seem to be dreaming of bacon began mumbling. From his relax dreamy expression turning to narrowed eyebrows and mutters such as "No…I eat you...Not the other way around…bad bacon!"

Knowing full well he couldn't get his father to wake up, Little Nalu then turns to the peaceful slumber of Lucy Heartfilia.

Unlike Natsu who was lying on his stomach and already drooling on his pillow, Lucy was neatly facing her right, with her hands tucked to her head. A small satisfied smile on her lips.

Using his pointing finger, Nalu began 'operation: wake up mama'. He first poked her cheeks to which had no effect, and then he proceeded to her neck to which she twitched. He continued along the trail of poking her shoulder, hips and soon her exposed stomach. Her shirt had shifted upward exposing some skin. Nalu watched it with mild concentration as he poked it real hard, causing a startled Lucy to suddenly sit up, shifting sheets and let Natsu slowly, but surely fall to the edge of the bed.

Looking around, Lucy couldn't help but look at her stomach then at a smiling Nalu. Her brows were narrowed at him, silently asking for an explanation.

The only replied she gained though was big cheerful 'Good Morning!'

Looking around again, he eyes went down to the edge of the bed where a dragon slayer was slowly gaining conscious. At first he stared at nothing, and then he began blinking a few times before sitting up, his pillow now clenched between his teeth. He took in his surroundings slowly before in went to a complete stop at a not so amused Lucy and a very cheerful Nalu. He gave out a muffled groggy morning greeting.

Nalu managed to give him a very happy reply, but Lucy had a different greeting for him.

"Why are you chewing one of my pillows?" being a family sharing the bed (reasons already known), Lucy had to add an additional two sets of pillows, and right now, one of them was being murdered inside a mage's mouth.

Realizing something was in his mouth, Natsu just stared while Nalu tried to assist him in getting it out, the clothe managing to get stuck between his fangs.

Once it was out, he gave a clear explanation that wasn't actually clear at all.

"The bacons were resisting…had to fight back" He let out a yawn. This earned him a confused Lucy and an ecstatic Nalu jumping up and down and the thought of living bacon strips fighting.

All thoughts soon vanish though before Lucy could make a remark. Natsu's stomach began to grumble, and so were the other two stomachs in the room. And if anyone was wondering where the blue cat was, he is actually out, helping out Wendy running errands, of course a white female cat was included.

Since everyone just got out of bed, and the mother wasn't really in a cooking mood, the family decided to just let the Mira do the cooking for them, and so off they go to the Guild.

With Natsu to the right, muttering the course of food he would soon have running in his mouth; Lucy to the left, balancing herself at the edge f the river, a local fisherman warning her early in the morning. And let's not forget a Happy Nalu in the middle holding onto both his parents.

Walking down by the river, you couldn't help but get curious, and like any child was, Nalu spotted something that had caught his interest; a pregnant woman. He remembered himself poking his 'mama's' flat tummy and now looking at the pregnant woman, a question was beginning to be processed inside his head.

Once they had arrived at the guild. Everyone was calm and seems to be enjoying their own plates filled with assorted types of food. This was one of the times Lucy loved. As rowdy as they get, there would always be those morning blues that would make you think you entered the wrong place.

Sitting down by the counter, Mira went to their aid, a small notepad on her hand, and a pen in the other.

"What would you be having today?" she smiled at the three of them.

"Bacon!" Natsu cheered "Lots of them!"

"Bacon and Eggs" Lucy smiled.

"Eggs too!" Natsu added to his order.

Mira giggled and listed down the rest of their order before turning to a rather silent Nalu.

"And what would Nalu like for today?" Nalu raises his eyes from the counter top and gave a small smile.

"Pancakes with lots of syrup and juice" he said softly. As if his energy moments ago was actually false.

Natsu was too busy jamming his utensils on the counter with much anticipation to notice. But the serious look and behavior Nalu was giving wasn't gone unnoticed by Lucy.

Lucy was about to ask him, but soon their food arrived and Natsu didn't even have a pinch of manners as he just stuffed it all in his mouth. Thinking that it was because of hunger, though unlikely, Lucy began to eat.

Soon, both parents were already halfway their meal, but their once energetic son seemed still out of it as he hadn't even drank his juice and has barely touched his pancakes. Lucy began to worry.

"Nalu?" she started. Natsu stopped eating, hearing the worry in Lucy's call, and stared at Lucy before shifting full attention to a bothered Nalu.

The little boy looked up, his soft blonde spikes swaying. He gave the same confused expression his mother was making.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

Nalu then faced his food again, shaking his head.

"You're not hungry?" Lucy tried. But he just shook his head again, taking a small bite of his pancakes.

"Can I have your pancakes?" Natsu asked, his fork slowly nearing the plate, but with quick reflexes, Nalu just hugs his plate and shook his head, giving his father a look saying 'don't-even-try-it'.

"What's going on?" Gray and Erza entered the scene, two pairs of eyes wondering why a little someone was silent.

Lucy just shrugged while Natsu gave a confused look, Bacon dangling on his mouth.

Silenced enveloped them for just mere seconds as Nalu suddenly spoke up.

"Would it be ok if I ask a question?" he asked.

"Of course" Erza said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"But Mama once said that I can understand when I'm old enough…Is Nalu old enough to ask?"

Three pairs of eyes landed on Lucy, wondering what this question seemed to be. But Lucy just gave them a defeated look, having no idea what the boy was referring to. She certainly can't remember saying anything like that.

Deciding for the whole, Lucy smiled, and placed her hand on Nalu's shoulder "Of course you're old enough to ask questions, now what was that question?"

Everything went still by the time the words left Nalu's mouth.

"Where do Babies come from?"

The silenced lasted far longer than expected and so Nalu began rambling.

"This morning I saw Mama's tummy and it was flat. Then I saw a lady with a big tummy. She was talking to the man selling fish saying her baby was coming out soon. And since mama has a flat tummy then that means mama doesn't have a baby. And besides, Nalu is already out…so Mama isn't having a baby soon…Nalu's been wondering where babies come from cause Nalu saw a lot of man with big tummies a long time ago, but Papa said they didn't have babies there. And that those big fat girls didn't have babies too…so where do they come from and how do Nalu know if there's a baby or not? And where they come from?" Nalu then touched the side of his head, shaking his blonde spikes as he groaned "Nalu's head is hurting because of thinking…."

Erza was showing a dangerous shade of red. Her arms shaking as it was still crossed over her chest.

Gray began losing composure and began to fidget.

Lucy was also feeling a little too awkward as she began to stutter.

"Uhm…w-well you s-see...uhh"

Now while they were inside the awkward bubble. Natsu just laughed. A silly smile on his face as if the question didn't freak him out.

"That's easy!" he said, all too proudly as if he knew how to answer such a thing "they came from eggs!"

Nalu looked up to his father, confused "Eggs?"

Natsu grinned "Yeah! And they have that cool marking on them! And you just have to keep the egg warm then soon it breaks! A baby comes out!"

This got the other unsure if they should kick Natsu for comparing how Happy was born to a human boy or be glad he managed to make up such a story without intentionally knowing it was false knowledge.

However; instead of being satisfied with the answer, Nalu frowned and began thinking, mumbling at the same time the words "But she never broke from an egg"

As soon as his thinking was done, he looked up again at his father who seemed perplexed why Nalu wasn't satisfied. A new question came.

"But the lady with the fat tummy didn't have an egg. She was rubbing her tummy. Where's the egg?"

Before anyone else could make a comment though, Natsu had it all under control.

"They lay it!" he said, shoving a spoonful of egg into his mouth.

"Like a chicken?" Nalu questioned. Natsu only nodded happily, unable to reply verbally with a mouth full of eggs.

Nalu wasn't really buying the story and looked at his mother, another question in his mind.

"Does that mean Papa is eating babies right now?"

Lucy stared at him wide eye.

Erza remained pokerfaced.

Gray began to laugh.

Natsu…well, let's say this got him surprised and almost spit out the contents in his mouth.

"Nalu confused" whimpered a small little boy, eyes on his mother.

Lucy needs to come up of something and fast; tears were forming at the edges of Nalu's brown eyes.

"No…" Lucy stammered "Uhh, Don't cry...it's not like that…You see"

Before anything made sense from Lucy, Mira had come to the rescue.

"I Know where babies come from" Mira smiled. Nalu looked at her, eyes hopeful to get an explanation.

"You see" Mira started "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. A stork then comes to them"

"Stork? What do they do?" Nalu asked.

"They deliver little baby seeds that only can mommy's eat" Mira explained "Then when they eat it their tummy's grow big and soon doctors open the tummy to take the baby out"

Nalu listened with fascination "where do they get the seeds?"

"Well" Mira giggled. Even the others were listening now "it's a secret now. It's a special seeds that only the stork and daddy's know. And when you turn to a daddy you'd know"

Nalu then looked at Natsu who seemed to be buying the story as much as the little boy, his gaze turned again to Mia "So Papa lied to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, yes he did" Mira replied, taking empty and half eaten plates off the counter and went to the other far end. Regaining his cheerfulness, he looks up at his parents, a grin grazing his face. The others smiled in reply, thanking Mira in a silent way.

When it was time to go home, Nalu had come up to Natsu's shoulders for a ride home.

The three of them walked their way back to Lucy's home in a peaceful manner, Nalu humming once in awhile. But it wasn't all just peaceful, for Lucy that is. Nalu had gotten them to hold hands together, saying he was always at the middle and his 'mama' and 'papa' were never close.

Natsu was actually fine with it, humming along with a smile with Nalu. And also as an addition, Happy was joining them, but he settled on flying ahead, an excited yet tired expression on his face.

Carrying humans maybe something Happy was used to. But, carrying loads of items to be delivered all around town was no easy task. He was just glad that when they got home, Lucy had already promised him a piece of roasted fish she got from Mira.

While they continued on wards, Nalu just couldn't help look up as he spotted birds flying.

"Mama! Papa! Look!" he pointed. Watching the storks flew out of sight.

"Storks" Lucy smiled, watching them fly to the far off distance.

"I wonder if they are going to get seeds or giving seeds now" Nalu wondered, nuzzling his face onto his father's spikes. Nalu just ruffled the boy's hair from on top of him and began wondering himself.

Nalu spoke again, something that turned going home a bit of tense.

"Maybe someday mama's going to get another seed and Nalu will get a Baby brother or sister!" Nalu smiled.

"Babies? Seeds?" Happy questioned, confused.

This got both Natsu and Lucy stopping from their tracks and staring at a smiling little Nalu.

Soon enough they continued on, everything tense and oblivious to the little man and a blue cat.

When they got to the doors of the apartment, Nalu had left Natsu's shoulders and was now at the bed with a very confused Happy listening to his every word.

Lucy sighed and thought she deserved a good warm bath. But before she could move away a good feet, she felt a grip that stopped her. She looks at her hands and realized they hadn't even let go. Feeling a little flustered and red, Lucy tried to take her hand off, but Natsu who seemed to be troubled by something just tightened his grip; if anything he even squeezed her hand slightly.

Darker shades were forming on her cheeks when Natsu faced her, his eyes directly on her, a small confused smile on his face.

"Lucy…"

"N-Natsu?" Lucy wasn't really sure what's going on. But soon, Natsu began closing in on her. His body heat radiating to her, making her shiver. His face lowered and Lucy couldn't take it and closed her eyes shut.

She could feel his breathe on her neck, and that just made her weak on the knees. Soon, he began to talk. His words making everything she felt crash to the hard cold floor.

"Help me…I don't know where to get does seeds"

Opening her eyes wide, she gave Natsu a questioning look, using her free hand to push him at arm's length.

"What?"

Natsu just seemed more depressed "What if Nalu really asked for a baby…I don't even know where those seeds are…I don't even know a stork!" he whispered every words, making sure the occupants of the bed didn't hear.

Just the thought of her and Natsu and babies made her whole body turn red, and without another word she manages to free her hand and ran inside the bathroom. Running water sounding and water splashing inside.

Natsu just stared as Lucy scrambled away. His shoulders down, he groaned, still no idea where in the world he'll get such special seeds.

On the other hand, Nalu had just finished telling Happy his tall tales of where babied come from. And Happy's comment?

"Ehhh! Don't babies come from eggs!?"

* * *

><p>An Update! I never thought I'd see the day! How long was I gone? Well, I would extremely like to thank everyone who still reads this! Thank you very much!<p> 


End file.
